


Silent Night

by Sinistretoile



Series: Holiday Spirit [4]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Stucky - Freeform, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 15:39:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8996812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinistretoile/pseuds/Sinistretoile
Summary: Steve and Bucky enjoy the quiet by Central Park Lake.





	

The couple stood on the bridge, looking out over Central Park Lake. The white fog of their breath filled the air around them. Their shoulders and hips touched. Neither said a world or moved despite the dropping temperature. The full moon hung heavy in the sky but the city lights obscured any stars they might have seen.  
Bucky sighed. “You’d think I’d hate the sight of snow after being kept in the Siberia all that time.”  
“Do you?”  
“Yes.” He and Steve shared a soft chuckle. “But New York snow isn’t the same. This is home snow. Not hell snow.” Steve’s smile dropped at the corners. “And Christmas snow is even more special.” His haunted eyes drifted up to the fat, fluffy flakes that had begun to fall. Steve reached for his hand. Their leather-clad fingers interlocked. And though their bodies were touching, they shifted closer. Bucky leaned his head against Steve’s shoulder. “Do you hate the cold?”  
“Yes, it reminds me of everything I left behind.” His thumb caressed the day’s stubble on Bucky’s cheek. “You, Peggy, the time and world I knew.” He smiled sadly, adding to the melancholy of the moment. “But I had her back for a time. And now I have you back.” He dipped his head and pressed his lips to Bucky’s in a gentle kiss. Their body warm breath heated chilled lips. “And I’m never letting go.”  
Steve rested his forehead against Bucky’s a moment before standing up straight. Bucky sighed, hating to see the moment end. “We should head back before it gets too late. They’ll wonder where we’ve gone off to.” He froze as Steve gently placed a black velvet box on the railing they’d just been leaning on. “Steve?”  
“Merry Christmas, baby.” Bucky reached for the box as if it would bite him. He carefully opened it. Steve heard his hard swallow at the two silver bands inside nestled inside the black velvet.  
“It’s legal now. And no one cares. We don’t have to hide anymore. Ever again.” Bucky snapped the box shut and shoved it in his coat pocket. “Buck?” Steve couldn’t hide the nervous worry in his voice. He tried to see his best friend’s face in the moonlight but his shaggy hair had fallen. “Buck, say something.”  
Bucky placed a similar box on the rail from his other pocket. “I was going to ask you on New Year’s Eve.” Steve grinned and plucked up the box. Two silver bands rested inside. The difference between these and the ones he’d bought were the small gemstones set into the metal. Blue for his, red for Bucky.  
Their lips met, eyes closed. Steve snapped the box shut and tucked it into his pocket. Their arms wound around each other, pulling close. Their body heat blocked out the cold. When they pulled apart, they rested their foreheads together and gazed at each other in the moonlight before either finally spoke.  
“We’ll use my rings are engagement rings. And your rings as wedding bands.” Bucky smiled at Steve’s quick thinking for two sets of rings.  
“And we’ll go first thing in the morning.”  
“Go where?”  
“The courthouse. I don’t need or want a ceremony. We’ll take Sam and Wanda.”  
Steve laughed at Bucky’s enthusiasm. “We can’t go tomorrow. It’s Christmas. They’ll be closed.”  
“Then we’ll go the day after.” His hand cupped the back of Steve’s neck. “I can’t wait to become Mr. and Mr. Barnes-Rogers. Or Rogers-Barnes.” Their foreheads pressed together again. “I love you, punk.”  
“I love you, Buck.” Steve slipped his hand into Bucky’s as they walked closer together than when they’d arrived. Merry Christmas, indeed.


End file.
